The American Dragons Jake Longand Nathan Blaze
by Munchlax The dragon master
Summary: A new dragon moves in to New York, with his sister Mother and nonmagical dad. His new Girlfriend and her family is moving too. Nathan has to take lessons from Gramps to learn How to be the American Dragon just like Jake.
1. Chapter 1

**Proud Family/American Dragon.**

**Going to New York**

**Note: this is still American Dragon but this is how the story begins so enjoy.**

**It was another ordinary Saturday. Penny and Dijonay were sat on a park bench staring at the blazing sun. It was all they could afford to do. Dijonay started to look around and saw Sticky with a boy see had never seen before. SHe ran up to her crush faster than a hungry cheetah and hugged him.**

**"STICKAY!" she yelled.**

**"DIJONAY!" yelled Sticky running behind the person he was hanging out with. Penny walked over.**

**"Hey guys what's happening?" asked Penny.**

**"I have no idea but, I must say this girl freaks me out," said the boy. As soon as Penny noticed the boy she felt all light headed. She felt all weird inside. She had feelings for this guy. "Hi I'm Nathan, my family just moved here for a few days and Sticky is my younger cuz,"**

**"Hey Nathan, I'm Dijonay," said Dijonay.**

**"I'm...I'm...I'm," Penny couldn't remember her own name.**

**"Nathan, This is Penny," said Sticky. **

**"Penny eh? A beautiful name for a beautiful girl," said Nathan.**

**"How come you never say anything like that?" asked Dijonay.**

**"I do to girls I like," replied Sticky.**

**"You mean you don't like me?" asked Dijonay.**

**"No, don't you get it yet?" asked Sticky.**

**"Would you maybe like to go with me like, on a date?" Nathan asked Penny. Penny just stood their looking at Nathan. Then she shook her head to get out of her trance.**

**"Nathan I'd love to," she replied.**

**"Say Tomorrow about 7:00 to see a movie," said Nathan.**

**"Sure," said Penny. "I'll be there,"**

**"You will not be there," said Penny's over-protective father, Oscar.**

**"But why daddy?" asked Penny.**

**"No daughter of mine is going out with a boy she just met," said Oscar.**

**"Oscar why do you have a problem with everything?" said Penny's mother, Trudy. **

**"I don't have a problem with everything," replied Oscar.**

**"Oh yeah...," said Trudy.**

** Flash back **

**"$17 please," said the Ticket guy.**

**"$17 for 6 Tickets that's daylight robbery," said Oscar.**

**"$2 for a kids ride," said Oscar.**

** End of flash back **

**"So that's only a few things," Said Oscar.**

**"A few I can make a list a few yards long," Said Penny's Grandma, Suga Mama.**

**"Nobody has dates at your age anyway," said Oscar.**

**"You went on a date when you were 6," said Suga Momma. There was a knock at the door.**

**"I'll get it," said Penny walking over to the door. She opened it to find Dijonay and Nathan. "Hey, Nathan, Dijonay, what are ya'll doing here?"**

**"I need your help," said Dijonay.**

**"And I'm with her she says I'm part of her help," said Nathan.**

**"Hey daddy can they come up to my room?" Penny asked her dad.**

**"Sure but I'll be watching you boy," said Oscar. The 3 went upstairs and along the hallway and into Penny's room.**

**"So Penny I need your help," said Dijonay.**

**"With what?" asked Penny and Nathan.**

**"I need you to help me to get Sticky to like me," said Dijonay.**

**"Well Penny good luck with that, I'll holla at'cha," said Nathan starting to walk out of the room, but Penny caught his shirt and pulled him back.**

**"So why do you want Nathan?" asked Penny.**

**"1. He knows all about Sticky and 2. We could practice a date as if he were Sticky," said Dijonay. **

**"Ok let's get started," said Penny. **

**"Ok, Dijonay now pretend Nathan is Sticky," said Penny.**

**"Ok, STICKAY!," Dijonay ran over to Nathan and hugged him.**

**"Ok you need to calm down 1st," said Penny.**

**"Can't breathe," said Nathan. **

**"Now after 50 attempts and after nearly suffocating Nathan I have it, Dijonay pretend Nathan is Sticky and pretend Sticky is me," said Penny.**

**"Ok, (walks over to Nathan) hey Sticky what's up?" asked Dijonay.**

**"Oh Not much," said Nathan.**

**"So I was wondering if you maybe wanna go on a date sometime?" asked Dijonay**

**"Sure," said Nathan,**

**"Dijonay you did it," said Penny.**

**"I did? Sweet, Now I can ask Sticky out, thanks for the help guys," said Dijonay leaving.**

**"No problem," they both said. They all walked down the stairs. Then Oscar came up to them with a red sort of snacks on it.**

**"Hey kids anyone wanna try my new snacks?" asked Oscar.**

**"Ok," said Nathan as he took one off the tray.**

**"Nooooooo," said Penny and Dijonay. Nathan had eaten it already. He tried to keep a straight face his ears started ringing and his head felt like it was gonna explode.**

**"It taste good must run," said Nathan going out of the door. Dijonay tried one.**

**"Eww that's nasty," she said "Well I'll see you Penny. She then left. Penny then noticed Nathan left behind his wallet. She ran outside to only her Dijonay. She walked back in.**

**"Penny that Nathan kid is alright you can date him," said Oscar.**

**"Are you only saying that because he said your snacks were good?" asked Penny.**

**"Maybe," replied Oscar. Penny went back into her room put the wallet on the desk and laid on her bed. Then all of a sudden a ringing sound she looked around a saw Nathan's wallet vibrating she walked over and open it and got out the cell phone and looked at who was ringing. It said Bas. She thought it would be rude considering it was Nathan's phone but, it wouldn't hurt just to say he's not here.**

**"Hello," said Penny.**

**"Hello Mel is your son there? well I don't have time to wait for you to get him but, tell him to hurry up and get to his dragon training I need to teach him a new skill, oh never mind he's here now,... what's that... A snack that a human made is a form off dragon torture I'll have to see what's up... bye Mel," Said the person on the phone. Penny hung up the phone. Her jaw dropped. She pinched herself to see if she was dreaming. She couldn't believe what she had heard. She then just laid down on her bed again and just stayed there.**

**"So Penny where is he," asked Zoey in the park the next day.**

**"Who?" asked Penny.**

**"Your boyfriend, Nathan," replied LaCienega.**

**"Oh over there by sticky," said Penny.**

**"He likes you he's so hot he's all most as perfect as me," said LaCienega. Nathan walked over.**

**"Hey Lacienega and Zoey is it, could I just speak to Penny alone?" asked Nathan. **

**"Sure," they said.**

**"Penny ehh about yesterday I had to leave because I was getting a bad headache and..." Penny Interrupted.**

**"It was a form of torture, dragon torture," said Penny.**

**"What are you talking about?" asked Nathan.**

**"I know that you are a dragon you left your wallet and your cell phone at my house and Bas phoned and spoke to me about your training he thought I was your mother," replied Penny.**

**"Penny I was gonna tell you eventually but, it's not the easiest thing to tell the one you love that you are a dragon, I'm also not really allowed to tell mortals but I got permission to tell one mortal and their friend as long as they can keep a secret, and that is because I saved the council last year," said Nathan.**

**"Does this mean Sticky is a dragon?" asked Penny. **

**"No he's on my dad's side of the family and he's married to my dragon mother and I have a dragon sister," replied Nathan. **

**Does he even know you're a dragon?" asked Penny.**

**"No," replied Nathan. "So anyway who can I trust with my secret?"**

**"Well I guess you can trust me," replied Penny. "But I don't think you should tell everyone else yet,"**

**"Ok but, if I don't tell them soon then there just not gonna be able to take it," said Nathan.**

**"Tell us what?" asked Zoey as she and LaCienega came back.**

**"Ahh... that he's Sticky's cousin," replied Penny.**

**"Oh we knew that Sticky told us as well as he's finally said yes to a date with Dijonay," said LaCienega. **

**"It worked?" asked Penny.**

**"What worked?" asked Zoey.**

**"We helped Dijonay try and get a date with my cuz," replied Nathan. "Well I need to go see ya'all," **

**"I can't believe he likes you more than he likes me I'm soooo much hotter than you," said LaCienega watching him walk off.**

**"Penny We're gonna have to move house because there are snakes in the basement and no can repair the damage," said Oscar. "So pack your stuff because we gonna stay at a hotel and move to New York on Monday,"**

**"Do we have to?" asked Penny.**

**"Yes because the places are cheaper there," said Oscar.**

**"Ok I'll go Pack then (I can't believe this)," said Penny. **

**"Nathan I have to tell you something I have told the rest of my friends except you but, I've got to move to New York tomorrow," said Penny.**

**"Oh I thought it was bad news you see I have to move their too," said Nathan. "My dragon master, the person you were on the phone with is retiring that's why I moved here sort of a pit stop to meet my new dragon master," **

**"Come on Penny we need to go to the hotel," said Oscar. "Oh Nathan while I'm here have some more of those snacks you like,"**

**"Uh thanks I'll save these for later," said Nathan. "Hey Penny what's your cell phone number so I know where you are in New York,"**

**"Here," said Penny writing it on a card.**

**"Thanks see ya in New York," said Nathan **

**To be continued... **


	2. sorry for not updating

Sorry

sorry I haven't been writing in along time I have had a really long break and will now start to post more chapter for everyone who likes and wants another chapter!

I will post one chapter aleast by next friday and then at an average 1-2 chapters in the space of two of two weeks and things are going to get alot more intresting as I have taken the time off to become a better writer

so thanks for reading ad stroy alerting etc.


	3. Tomorrow is the update 16808

**Update tomorrow**

**I know I said tonight but the next chapter will be up tomoorow as it is not quite ready so thanks for waiting and it's be ready tommorrow and tell me what you think. **


	4. ok it's time

**OKay the next chapter will be uploaded now just to let you know:**

**ignore any error and the fact it ends weirdly I cannot edit it as it was written in micrsoft word andI;m using wordpad now do i can't edit it**

**P.S set before the finale**


	5. New Dragon in town

**American Dragon**

**New dragon in town**

**"Jake," said Gramps.**

**"Yeah G.," replied **

**"Jake when you do training your going to have another dragon training with you," said Gramps.**

**"I thought haley wasn't ready to be trained," said Jake.**

**"Not Haley, Jake I'd like you to meet Nathan," Gramps brought Nathan in to the room. Nathan Had Blue jeans with a picture of a black dragon on the bottom of the leg and had a green long sleeved shirt and black spiked hair.**

**"Hey Nathan, nice to meet you," said Jake putting his hand out. Nathan took Jake's hand and shook it.**

**"Hey nice to meet," said Nathan.**

**"So why's Nathan got to train with me?" asked Jake.**

**"Well his dragon master has passed on," said Gramps.**

**"You mean..." said Jake.**

**"Yes he's retired," said Gramps. "He was training Nathan to much and threw out his back,"**

**"Hey Jake who's this?" asked Trixie.**

**"This is Nathan he's shy and here to do dragon training, He's going to are school so I'm gonna have to show him around today," replied Jake. **

**"Hey Nathan," said Trixie and Spud.**

**"Hey," Said Nathan.**

**"Class today we have some new students class this is Nathan Blaze and Penny Proud, I' am Priciple Rotwood," said Rotwood. "Now take a seat," Nathan went and took the seat next to Jake Penny sat close by. "Toay we shall..."**

**"I've sorta got problems with Principle Rotwood, seeing as he found out I was a dragon 3 weeks ago," said Jake.**

**"I'm surprised he hasn't done or said anything about that yet," said Trixie.**

**"So stay clear from Rotwood, Gotcha," said Nathan. Nathan started to stare at Penny.**

**"Hey Nathan you know her?" asked Trixie.**

**"Yeah we met before I moved here she's my girlfriend," replied Nathan. Jake's heart sunk when he heard that word. "Hey Jake you alright you just seem abit upset,"**

**"Yeah he LOST his girlfriend last week," said Spud.**

**"That's rough I'm sorry for you Jake, but there will always be more fish in the sea," said Nathan.**

**"Nathan just because it's your frist day does not mean you can't get detention," said Rotwood.**

**"Sorry Princilple Rotwood," said Nathan.**

**"Hey Penny, come walk with us,"said Nathan.**

**"Nathan, she can't we are going to Gramps' shop, you know dragon training," said Jake.**

**"Ah it's cool, I told her I'm a dragon," said Nathan.**

**"But... never mind," said Jake.**

**"Hey Nathan are these dragon friends?" she whispered the last part to Nathan.**

**"Yeah but, only Jake is a dragon, Trixie and Spud help Jake out, Jake, Spud, Trixie this is Penny. Penny, Trixie, Spud, Jake," said Nathan.**

**"Hey y'all," said Penny.**

**"Hey Penny," said Jake, Trixie and Spud.**

**"We were just going to go to my new dragon masters shop to train wanna come?" asked Nathan.**

**"Oh I can't parents want the 411 on how my new school is you know," Said Penny.**

**"Ok Seeya," said Nathan. Penny left in the other directio to where the others were going.**

**"She seems nice," said Spud.**

**"Yeah now let's get going to Gramps," said Jake.**

**"Today Jake, Nathan you shall be learning how to charge headbutt a target," said Gramps. **

**"Wel I better put some of this super strong hair gell Fu whiped up don't wanna mess up my hair," said Jake.**

**"Let's get started," said Gramps.**

**"And now do you get it?" asked Gramps.**

**"Sure so like this," said Nathan. Nathan transformed into his dragon form. He looked alot like Jake's Dragon form except he was a dark green colour. He then did a perfect headbutt on the goblin dummi.**

**"Exactly," said Gramps. "Jake your turn,"**

**"Sure No prob," said Jake. "Dragon up," Jake then transformed into his dragon form.**

**"Jake," said Trixie.**

**"Nathan," said Spud.**

**"Are you ok?" asked Gramps.**

**"Yeah I'm ok," they both said as they woke up from Jake nearly smashing his and Nathan's skull open. Jake tried to sit up but then felt pain coming from his hair. Nathan also tried to get up with Jake. They both felt their hair and then felt a join between the others hair. "Aww man,"**

**"This stuff won't dissolve for 24 hours," said Jake.**

**"Wha?" asked Nathan. "I got so many things to be doing, I have to go, and do chores, I have a date tonight too," **

**"Chill just send a douple ganger," said Jake.**

**"Fine," said Nathan.**

**"Okay now take this tap recorder so I can remeber what she said to you next time I see her okay," said Nathan.**

**"Ok," said the douple ganger who took it and left.**

**"So how and where are we sleeping?" asked Nathan.**

**"We could sleep over at my house," said Jake.**

**"Ok then but I"m going to need a few thing from home," said Nathan.**

**"Mom Can my friend stay over he kindda needs to," said Jake to his mom sitting in the living room with every one else.**

**"On a School night? I don't know about that," she replied she tured around to see them and was shocked to see their hair stuck together. She got up and went to speak to them. "How did this happen?"**

**"Well we were training with Loushi..." Nathan was interuppted by the 'sshing' of Mrs Long and Jake. "What?"**

**"My dad doesn't exactly know we're dragons so be quiet," saisd Jake.**

**"Oh I know the drill i have the same sort of sitch in my family," said Nathan.**

**"Anyway long story short some magic gel and a aciddent has brought our hair together," said Jake.**

**"Well you can stay... um...," **

**"Nathan," said Nathan finishing her sentence."Thank you,"**

**"Ha, Mr Long and Mr Blaze late on your second day and later again, that's a very crazy hair style to day Mr Long, I won't give you two detention if you can answer a quetion on a new tv show I've been watching recently, Who says this as a catchphase? EX-TER-MIN-ATE,"asked Principle Rotwood.**

**"Huh?" said Jake.**

**"The Daleks from Doctor Who," said Nathan.**

**"What how did you know?" asked Principle Rotwood.**

**"My dad watches it, I some time watch it with him," replied Nathan.**

**"Very well sit down," said Principle Rotwood. Nathan and Jake slowly walked to there seats trying not to tear each others hair out and sat down. After Rotwood turned around and note came by Nathan. Nathan opened it.**

_**Nathan,**_

_**What was that about last night you seemed diffrent, talk me after school.**_

_**Penny.**_

_**P.S. nice hair style. Just kidding.**_

**"Aww man what did my douple ganger do?" asked Nathan.**

**"Maybe you should tell her about using a douple ganger she'll understand,"said Spud.**

**"You think?" asked Nathan.**

**"So Nathan what going on?" asked Penny.**

**"Well we got in this situation and dragons can make douple gangers or clones of them selves and I sent one on the date because I didn't want to leave you hanging," said Nathan.**

**"Ok well try bot to send another one out for me, just tell me when you can't come," said Penny.**

**"I will," said Nathan.**

**"What's the plan tonight?" asked Penny.**

**"Well we were gonna hang at Jake's until this stuff wears off," replied Nathan.**

**"Hi kids, still stuck?" asked Jake's dad.**

**"Yeah but, it should wear off soon," said Jake.**

**"And who's this?" asked Jake's dad.**

**"Penny Pround, sir," she Replied.**

**"Nice to meet you Penny," said Jake's dad. Suddenly Nathan's head fell forward.**

**"Yes," said Jake and Nathan noticing the hair gel had dissolved. **


End file.
